Ein Geheimnis
by Ada Schade
Summary: Ein kleines Geheimnis von Nick und Adalind wird gelüftet.


Nach langer Zeit mal,wieder eine Story von mir, die habe ich vor ca 2 Jahren geschrieben, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet

„Okay ich komme kurz vorbei", Nick drückt seinen Gesprächspartner weg und sieht zu Adalind rüber die sich gerade anschnallt, sie hatte Kelly gerade zu Bud gebracht, er würde heute bei Ihnen übernachten, „sag jetzt nicht wir müssen das Essen absagen?" Nick schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf, „auf gar keinen Fall, ich muss nur kurz bei Eve vorbei" Nick startet den Motor, „sie will mir was zeigen", Nick wirft einen Blick zu Adalind, „keine Angst auf gar keinen Fall sagen wir diesen Abend ab." Adalind lehnt sich entspannt zurück, „na hoffentlich, es war Schwerstarbeit Rosalee dazu zubringen das sie ihre Drillinge für ein paar Stunden ihrer Mom und Schwester überlässt." Nick rollt mit seinen Augen und hält 10 Minuten später am Straßenrand, er schaltet den Motor aus und beugt sich zu Adalind rüber, „5 Minuten", er drückt ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und verlässt sein Auto.

Eve geht nervös in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab, das ist ihre einzige Chance, sie zuckt zusammen als es klingelt, sie wirft noch mal einen Blick auf den Tisch und geht zur Tür, sie öffnet sie, „Nick", sie lächelt und bittet ihn herein. Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen und folgt ihr, er sieht den gedeckten Tisch, „erwartest du jemanden.?" Er zeigt auf den romantisch gedeckten Tisch. Eve nimmt ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, „dich." Nick hatte das befürchtet, „ich gehe jetzt." Eve geht zu Nick und hält ihm am Arm fest, „ich will nur mit dir reden, ich muss wissen ob wir noch eine Chance haben." Nick löst ihre Hand von seinem Arm, „haben wir nicht", stellt er fest und macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür, „du kannst sie nicht lieben", ruft Sie ihm hinterher. Nick dreht sich zu ihr um, „ich liebe Sie", er geht auf sie zu, „ich liebe Sie mehr als ich dachte jemand lieben zu können, ich liebe sie sogar mehr als Juliette, vergiss das nie." Nick legt seine Hände ihre Schultern und sieht ihr in die Augen, „es ist das beste du verlässt Portland für eine Weile", er geht zur Tür und dreht sich dort noch mal zu ihr um, „leb wohl."

Adalind schaut auf Ihr Uhr, „10 Minuten sind um", stellt sie fest und will sich gerade abschnallen als sie Nick sieht der das Haus verlässt, „er sieht nicht glücklich aus", sagt sie zu sich selbst. „Müssen wir das Essen verschieben?", will Sie von ihm wissen als er sich auf die Fahrerseite setzt, „nein", er greift nach ihrer Hand, „ich erzähle es dir nachher." Nick holt tief Luft, er startet den Motor und fährt zu Restaurant.

„Rosalee", ermahnt Monroe seine Frau liebevoll, die erneut Ihr Handy in der Hand hat, „deine Mom hat versprochen sofort anzurufen sollte was mit den Drillingen sein." Rosalee legt ihr Handy wieder auf den Tisch, „ich weiß. Ich wollte eigentlich Adalind anrufen und fragen wo sie bleiben." Monroe wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr, „sie kommen bestimmt gleich." Rosalee lächelt, „ob Nick sie endlich gefragt hat." Monroe zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „Zeit wird es ja langsam." Rosalee nickt zustimmend, „er liebt Sie das sieht jeder." Monroe schluckt, „mit einer Ausnahme." Rosalee holt tief Luft, „Eve." Monroe nickt, „da kommen Sie", er zeigt zum Fenster, vor dem Nick Adalind gerade die Tür aufmacht. Monroe sieht zu seiner Frau, die Adalind und Nick mit einem Lächeln beobachtet.

Adalind erblickt Rosalee und Monroe sofort als sie das Restaurant betreten, sie lächelt Rosalee an und geht zu ihren Freunden, „entschuldigt die Verspätung." Sie umarmt erst Rosalee und dann Monroe, „aber Eve wollte noch was von Nick." Nick der hinter Adalind steht, verdreht seine Augen, „ich bringe mal unsere Mäntel zur Garderobe, du kannst uns ja schon mal was zum Trinken bestellen, den Anlass entsprechend." Er zwinkert Adalind zu und lässt sie allein mit den fragenden Blicken von Rosalee und Monroe. „Zeig mir deine Hand", fordert Rosalee Adalind auf. „Meine Hand", Adalind hebt ihre rechte Hand, „meintest du diese." Rosalee kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „ja."

„Das ist die falsche Hand", stellt Nick fest, er setzt sich neben Adalind, er legt seine linke Hand auf den Tisch und sieht zu Adalind rüber, die ihre linke Hand auf seine legt, er schmunzelt als er die Reaktion von Monroe und Rosalee sieht, als die zwei die weiß goldenen Ringe sehen, die an ihren Ringfinger stecken „ihr seit verheiratet", stellt Monroe fassungslos fest. „Ja", gibt ihm Nick recht. „Wie konntet ihr nur", kommt enttäuscht von Rosalee. Nick lächelt, „frag mich wann wir geheiratet haben." Monroe kneift seine Augen zusammen, „wann?"

„1 November 2015", schockt Adalind die zwei jetzt ganz gewaltig. Rosalee schüttelt ihre Kopf, „sag das nochmal?" Sie hört sich richtig geschockt an, sie glaubt sich verhört zu haben. „Wir haben am 01.11.2015 geheiratet um 4 Uhr früh." Nick sieht abwechselnd zwischen Monroe und Rosalee hin und her, „sagt doch was!" Rosalee lehnt sich zurück, „erst will ich hören wie es dazu kommen konnte." Adalind schmunzelt, „Nick hat dich nach draußen begleitet und eigentlich wollte er gleich zurück kommen." Rosalee nickt, „was hat dich aufgehalten?" Sie schaut zu Nick. „Kelly", er lächelt, „ich war schon auf den Weg zu Adalind als die Kinderschwester mit Kelly auf dem Arm kam, er hatte Hunger, sie hat ihn mir in den Arm gedrückt und gemeint, ihre Frau weiß wie es geht." Adalind lächelt, „dein Blick als du mit Kelly auf dem Arm das Zimmer betreten hast, war zu süß." Nick erinnert sich aber anders daran…

November 2015

Nick betritt das Zimmer, mit Kelly auf dem Arm, „mir wurde gesagt du weißt was zu tun ist." Adalind lächelt, sie streckt ihre Arme nach Kelly aus, „hier hat wohl jemand Hunger." Nick zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „scheint so", er will Kelly Adalind geben, aber sie bittet ihn einem Moment zu warten, sie öffnet ihr Nachthemd und muss schmunzeln als sie sieht wie Nick versucht sich auf Kelly zu konzentrieren, „du kannst ihm mir jetzt geben", sie streckt die Arme nach Kelly aus und legt ihn an ihre Brust. „Kannst du glauben das wir sowas perfektes erschaffen haben?"

Nick der wieder in dem Sessel sitzt und sie beide beobachtet, schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „Du hast Recht wir müssen uns ändern, so wie jetzt kann es auf gar keinen Fall weitergehen. Außerdem muss ich mich bei Dir entschuldigen, Diana, ich will mir noch nicht mal vorstellen wie es wäre Kelly zu verlieren." Adalind schluckt, „wirst du nicht", versprich sie ihm, sie streichelt Kelly zärtlich über die Wange, „wie gesagt er ist ein Teil von uns beiden und ich will ihn zusammen mit dir aufziehen." Nick lächelt, das ihm vergeht als Adalind ihn bittet Kelly zu nehmen, „er muss ein Bäuerchen machen." Nick nimmt ihr Kelly ab und nimmt ihn in dem Arm, „halte sein Köpfchen fest und streichele sanft über seine Rücken", fordert Adalind ihn auf. Nick geht mit Kelly im Arm im Zimmer auf uns ab, „richtig so?" Adalind lächelt, „du machst das sehr gut." Nick bezweifelt das, wie sie an seinem Blick erkennt, „wir sind Eltern, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben", Adalind setzt sich vorsichtig auf, „ich habe Angst, Angst das ich eines Tages nachhause komme, wo auch immer das sein wird und Kelly weg ist, Nick das könnte ich nicht noch mal verkraften, Diana zu verlieren es hätte mich fast umgebracht." Nick schluckt, „ich weiß, ich verspreche das dass nie passieren wird, ich werde dir Kelly nicht wegnehmen." Adalind nickt, „Vertrauen, dazu müsste ich dir vertrauen und du mir, aber das tun wir nicht, noch nicht jedenfalls." Nick setzt sich mit Kelly auf dem Arm zu Adalind aufs Bett, „willkommen im Club, ich kann dir nach allem was passiert ist zwischen uns nicht vertrauen", er sieht auf Kelly runter, „aber dieser kleiner Kerl ist es wehrt das wir ein Weg finden, mit dem wir beide leben können." Adalind streichelt Kellys Füße, „du hast Angst das ich mit Kelly abhaue, ich habe Angst das du mit Kelly eines Tages verschwindest, aber so ein Leben will ich nicht für Ihn." Was Nick versteht, denn so ein Leben will er auch nicht für diesen kleine Kerl in seinen Armen, „was schlägst du vor." Adalind zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „gemeinsames Sorgerecht." Nick findet die Idee gut, „ich kann einen Vertrag aufsetzen lassen", Nick sieht Adalinds Blick, „oder du setzt den Vertrag auf." Adalind lächelt, „so ein Vertrag wäre nicht nötig wenn wir heiraten würden?"

Nick kann kaum glauben was er eben gehört hat, „heiraten", er ist geschockt, aber er erkennt auch sofort das Adalinds Vorschlag gar nicht so verkehrt ist, „wie stellst du dir das vor!" Adalind holt tief Luft, „niemand müsste davon erfahren, wir tun das für unseren Sohn und wir werden einen Vertrag aufsetzen in dem wir alles regeln, wie es mit Kelly weitergeht, wenn wir wieder bereit sind für eine neue Beziehung, irgendwann in ferner Zukunft." Nick schluckt, „okay." Damit hätte Adalind nicht gerechnet „heißt das wir heiraten?" Nick sieht zu Kelly und dann zu Adalind, „ja", er reicht ihr Kelly und nimmt sein Handy in die Hand, „dann werde ich mal einen Richter wecken." Adalind bekommt große Augen, „du willst hier und jetzt heiraten, sofort?" Nick schmunzelt, „hier und jetzt."

Monroe kann kaum glauben was er gehört hat und so geht es auch Rosalee, er schaut zu Nick rüber, der bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hat, „Adalind schlägt vor das ihr heiratet und du rufst einfach einen Richter an der euch traut?" Nick schmunzelt, „Saul hat sich genauso geschockt angehört wie du gerade!" Monroe bekommt große Augen, „Saul, sag mir nicht das Saul Brackwasser euch getraut hat." Nick sieht seine Augenbraue hoch, „hat er, Saul war genauso geschockt wie du jetzt, aber er hat Adalind und mich verstanden, er hat uns getraut und alles vertraulich behandelt."

„Das ist total verrückt", hört Adalind Rosalee sagen, „aber es passt zu euch, zu euch und eurer Geschichte", Rosalee lächelt, ihr Blick wandert zu Adalind, „was hast du mit den Vertrag gemacht denn ihr ausgearbeitet habt, ihr habt diesen Vertrag doch ausgearbeitet ." Nick schmunzelt, „haben wir und er liegt jetzt in Adalinds Büro und bei meinem Anwalt, auch wenn wir ihn nicht mehr benötigen…" Nick verstummt als er den Blick seiner Frau sieht, „du denkst das wir den Vertrag irgendwann brauchen." Adalind holt tief Luft, „ ich hoffe nicht, aber da ist Eve…"

Nick unterbricht Adalind, „Eve", stellt er fassungslos fest, „du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich noch was von ihr will?" Adalind kratzt sich an der Stirn, „Eve nein, aber sie ist mehr Juliette als Eve und ich habe Angst das du eines Tages aufwachst und dich fragst was zum Teufel du hier tust." Nick ist fassungslos, „okay, dann lass dir eins gesagt sein, dieser Tag wird nie kommen, ich liebe dich und nur dich, Juliette oder Eve sind Teil meiner Vergangenheit, du bis meine Zukunft und das hat absolut nichts damit zu tun das du die Mutter meiner Kinder bist und ja für mich ist Diana auch mein Kind und ich bin sehr stolz auf sie das sie unserer Geheimnis die ganze Zeit für sich behalten hat." Adalind lächelt, „sie will es heute Abend Sean erzählen." Nick lächelt wissend, „sie hat mich gefragt ob ich was dagegen habe."

„Wann habt ihr es Diana erzählt?", das interessiert Rosalee, denn Diana konnte und wollte vor Sean keine Geheimnisse haben. „Als wir nach der Sache mit dem Zerstörer für 4 Wochen in Florida waren", teilt Nick Rosalee mit, „sie war geschockt, aber sie hat sich auch für uns gefreut, bis sie gehört hat das sie es niemanden erzählen soll." Das versteht Monroe nicht, „wieso sollte es niemand wissen, als BC hier in Portland war und unserer aller Leben auf dem Spiel stand, das verstehe ich, aber danach, als wir Renard als Bürgermeister abgesetzt hatten und der Zerstörer besiegt war, all das ist jetzt 3 Jahre her, 3 Jahre." Nick sieht zu Adalind die ihn nur anlächelt, er schaut wieder zu seinen Freunden, „wir wussten das wir es nicht für immer für uns behalten können, außerdem weiß ich das Adalind mich liebt und sie weiß das ich Sie Liebe, aber in letzter Zeit werde ich immer wieder von Wue, Hank oder Dir darauf angesprochen wann ich endlich die Frage aller Fragen stellen will, aber der wichtigste Grund ist das ich Adalind auch in der Öffentlichkeit als meine Frau vorstellen will."

„Für uns ist jetzt der passende Zeitpunkt gewesen, wir wollen unserer Glück mit allen feiern", teilt Nick den beiden mit, „für den 1.11 haben wir eine Party geplant auf der auch der Rest unserer Freunde erfahren wird das Adalind und ich am 1.11.19 bereits unseren 3 Hochzeitstag haben werden." Rosalee dachte sie kann heute nichts mehr schocken, aber diese Nachricht schon, „das ist in 2 Wochen", stellt sie fassungslos fest. Nick schmunzelt, „keine Panik es ist alles geplant wir haben sogar einen Babysitter für die Drillinge besorgt, er kümmert sich auch um Kelly."

Monroe schmunzelt, dieses schmunzeln ist ein wenig hinterhältig, findet jedenfalls Nick, „kommt Saul auch?" Das hatte Nick befürchtet, „ja, ich weiß was du planst, aber wie sind euch ein paar Schritte voraus, wir werden uns dort noch mal vor allen Freunden das Eheversprechen geben." Rosalee schmunzelt, sie zeigt auf Adalinds Ehering, „er ist wunderschön." Da kann Adalind ihr nicht wiedersprechen, „es ist eigentlich schade das sie 2 Jahre im Schrank lagen" Monroe versteht nicht wie Adalind das meint. Aber das ist etwas was Nick ihnen erzählen sollte.

„An dem Tag als Adalind von Bonaparte und Sean gezwungen wurde mich zu verlassen, ihr erinnert euch", Nick sieht zwischen seine besten Freunden hin und her. „So haben wir dich noch nie erlebt, du warst kurz davor durchzudrehen", erinnert sich Rosalee, ihr Blick wandert zu Adalind, „ich war so wütend auf dich und jetzt verstehe ich noch weniger wie du das Nick antun konntest." Adalind zeigt auf den Bildschirm von Rosalee Handy, dort sind ihre 2 Töchter und ihr Sohn abgebildet, „du würdest für Nicky, Franny und Harry sterben." Da kann Rosalee ihr nicht widersprechen, sie schaut zu Nick, „erzähl weiter."

Nick dreht seinen Ehering am Finger hin und her, „bevor ich am nächsten Tag aufs Revier gefahren bin habe ich beim Juwelier angehalten und die Ringe gekauft, ich hatte Sie schon 2 Wochen vorher entdeckt, ich wollte sie Adalind zeigen nachdem sie wieder zurück in unseren Fome war, aber da war da schon das nächste Hindernisse…"

„Bonaparte Ring", erinnert sich Monroe, „du warst so wütend auf Eve, als sie meinte das der Ring warten kann, wichtiger viel wichtiger war für sie das Rätzel mit den Stock zu lösen." Nick spürt die Blicke die ihm seine Frau zuwirft, „du hast auch nach einer Lösung gesucht." Monroe räuspert sich „Nick, Rosalee und ich, wir haben in allen Büchern nach einen Gegenzauber gesucht." Nick nimmt Adalind Hand in seine, jetzt spielt er mit ihren Ehering, „ich wollte erst diesen verfluchten Ring loswerden ehe ich Dir diesen anstecke, aber als Rosalee entdeckt hat das der Fluch nur durch deinen Tod beendet werden kann, war ich geschockt, so wie du." Da kann ihm Adalind nicht widersprechen, „zum Glück für uns hat der Zerstörer uns alle getötet", sie zwinkert Nick zu, aber sie erkennt das er die Nacht immer noch nicht verarbeitet hat, „du hast es geschafft, Trubel und du habt ihn vernichtet und du hast es geschafft uns alle zu retten."

„Zum Glück", Nick hört sich richtig verzweifelt an, „auch wenn ich für Diana und Kelly stark sein wollte, die Aussicht auf Leben ohne dich oder meine Freunde…ich will das einfach nur vergessen." Monroe kann ihm nur zustimmen, „das liegt zum Glück hinter uns und in 2 Wochen feiern wir erst mal eure Hochzeit", sein Blick wandert zu Nick, „wer ist dein Trauzeuge." Adalind beist sich auf ihre Unterlippe, sie stupst Nick an, „los, er wird dich verstehen." Nick hofft es jedenfalls, „Diana", teilt er Monroe mit, „ich will das Sie an meiner Seite steht." Monroe lächelt, „was ich verstehe. Anders sehe es aus wenn du Hank oder Wue gefragt hättest." Adalind lächelt, ihr Blick wandert zu Rosalee „auch wenn das nur für unsere Familie und Freunde ist, möchte ich dich an meiner Seite haben."

Rosalee hebt das Glas Champagner, das schon seit einer Weile auf dem Tisch steht in die Hand, „darauf sollten wir endlich anstoßen", sie stellt das Glas wieder hin, „ aber nicht mit warmen Champagner", sie winkt die Kellnerin zu sich an den Tisch, „könnten wir bitte noch 4 frische Gläser bekommen." Die Kellnerin nickt und nimmt die vollen Gläser wieder mit.

„Ob wir es schaffen das Nicole und Francesca in 2 Wochen lernen Blumen zu streuen?", fragt Adalind Rosalee, die einen Glanz in ihren Augen bekommt, den Adalind nur allzu gut kennt. Rosalee strahlt richtig, „das bekommen wir hin." Monroe schwant böses, „ wir werden mit den beiden nicht Tag und Nacht üben", stellt er in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch zulässt klar. Rosalee nickt und nimmt der Kellnerin ihr Glas ab, als alle eins in der Hand haben, klopft sie mit einen Löffel vorsichtig dran, damit sie die Aufmerksamkeit von allen bekommt, „herzlichen Glückwunsch, auch wenn es etwas spät kommt, ich kann euch beiden gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich mich mit euch freue." Monroe stimmt seiner besseren Hälfte zu, „aber den Jungesell…", Monroe stoppt und wirft Nick einen nicht gerade wohlgesonnen Blick zu, „wir können noch nicht mal deinen Abschied vom Junggesellenleben feiern." Nick rollt mit seinem Augen, „was mich nicht stört." Adalind lächelt, „da Diana darauf bestanden hat das Nick die Nacht vor unserer Feier nicht bei uns verbringt, kannst du ja mit Nick einen trinken gehen." Rosalee muss sich das lächeln verkneifen, „Diana hat dich ausquartiert." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „das ist nicht lustig, sie hat auch verhindert das ich einen Blick auf Adalinds Kleid werfen kann." Adalind lacht laut herzhaft auf, „sie hatte dich gewarnt", erinnert sie Nick, sie wendet sich Rosalee und Monroe zu, „Diana hat das Kleid so verzaubert das jeder der einen Blick darauf wirft, einen Jutesack sieht." Rosalee kann sich bildlich vorstellen wie Nick reagiert hat, das erkennt er an ihren Blick, sein Blick wandert zu Monroe, von dem er sich ein wenig Unterstützung erhofft aber sein Blick sagt ihm was ganz anders, „das war nicht lustig", stellt er trocken fest.

„Diana hat dich lieb", Adalind streichelt Nick sanft seine Wange, „das ist mehr als ich je erwartet habe. Erzählst du uns was Eve von dir wollte." Nick schluckt, auch wenn er weiß das es Rosalee nicht gefallen wird das er Eve gebeten hat Portland für eine Weile zu verlassen, aber wie immer überrascht ihn sein beste Freundin, er kann kaum glauben das sie feststellt das es langsam Zeit wird, „sie sollte sich ein neues Leben aufbauen, sie ist immer noch Tierärztin und sollte vielleicht eine Weile versuchen ein normales Leben zu führen." Adalind erkennt an Nicks und Monroes Blick das Sie das jetzt nicht erwartet haben, „Frauen", stellen beide trocken fest, Nick nimmt endlich die Speisekarte in die Hand.

Nachdem alle bestellt haben, muss Monroes es einfach wissen, „wisst ihr noch wann ihr erkannt habt das ihr euch liebt?" Adalind und Nick sehen sich an, „als Sean Adalind als die Liebe seines Lebens und die Mutter seiner Kinder vorgestellt hat", Nick trinkt ein Schluck Wasser, „auf einmal war alles so einfach, wochenlang habe ich darüber nachgedacht aber als ich sah wie Sean Adalind in seine Arme zieht, da war da dieser Schmerz in meinem Herzen und ich wusste ich würde durchdrehen wenn ich meine Frau verlieren sollte, da wusste ich plötzlich das ich Adalind liebe"

Adalind spürt die Blicke von Monroe und Rosalee, „es war einfach da, auf einmal schlägt dein Herz schneller wenn Nick den Raum betritt und du fragst dich was mit dir los ist, man kann das Gefühl ignorieren, aber dann kommt dein Mann nachhause und du hörst wie er zu seiner Cousine sagt das Juliette oder Eve noch lebt und dann musst du ehrlich zu dir selbst sein und zugeben das Du es nicht überleben würdest wenn Nick dich verlässt."

„Du wusstest es schon bei unserem erstem Kuss", Nick ist überrascht. Adalind nickt nur. „Wenigstens darin seid ihr euch einig", Monroe verwirrt nicht nur Rosalee mit seiner Aussage, wie er an den Blicken von Nick und Adalind erkennt, „wann euer erster Kuss war." Adalind nickt, sie sieht zu ihrem Mann der sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ansieht, „noch mal das war kein Kuss", sie stupst mit ihrer Fingerspitze auf seine Nase, „obwohl wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, dann habe ich ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch gespürt." Nick schmunzelt, „ich lag im Bett und habe darüber gegrübelt, du bist mir nicht aus den Kopf gegangen."

„Was wohl passiert wäre wenn ihr euch einfach so getroffen hättet?", Rosalee muss es wissen, denn das hat sie sich schon länger gefragt. „Haben sie", stellt Monroe trocken fest, „Adalind war das erste Wesen das Nick gesehen hat." Nick muss schmunzeln, „schon damals wusste ich instinktiv das sie mein Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde." Adalind zwinkert, „geht mir ebenso", sie beugt sich rüber und küsst Nick sanft auf die Lippen. Was Monroe und Rosalee mit einem lächeln zur Kenntnis nehmen, aber Rosalee will noch was wissen, „wollt ihr eigentlich noch ein Kind?" Nick schaut zu Adalind, die nur lächelt, wissend, sie nickt zustimmend. Nick legt seine rechte Hand auf Adalinds Bauch, „im Juni, laut der Ärztin am 12 Juni kommt unser Nachwuchs auf die Welt ." Rosalee strahlt die beiden an, „ich freue mich für euch zwei", sie nimmt erneut ihr Glas in die Hand, „auf euch und eure Zukunft." Sie stoßt erst mit Nick an und dann will sie mit Adalind anstoßen, „du nicht." Adalind lächelt, „das ist alkoholfreier Champagner", Sie legt ihr Hand auf ihren Bauch, „ich hoffe das ich diese Schwangerschaft einfach nur genießen kann, bei Diana waren Alle hinter mir her, zwar habe Ich auch meinen Anteil daran gehabt, aber als ich sie das erste mal in meinem Armen hatte, ich wusste nicht das man so empfinden kann, dieses Gefühl ist unglaublich." Was Rosalee versteht, „ein Blick auf dieses kleine Wunder in deinem Arm und man weiß das man alles tun wird, man würde es mit dem Teufel persönlich aufnehmen." Adalind nickt zustimmend. „Dieses mal wird nichts passieren, wir werden diese Schwangerschaft genießen", Nick legt seine Hand auf Adalinds, „der einzige der dich in den Wahnsinn treiben wird bin ich." Adalind verdreht ihre Augen, „stimmt, du machst mich jetzt schon verrückt." Nick schmunzelt nur, was ihm aber vergeht als er Monroe sagen hört, „erst mal herzlichen Glückwunsch von mir, aber ihr solltet dieses Geheimnis noch eine weile für euch behandelten, jedenfalls solange Eve noch in Portland ist, sie wollte Adalind damals umbringen…" Nick unterbricht Monroe, „sollte sie nur in die Nähe von Adalind kommen, dann töte ich sie, schon als Adalind mit Kelly schwanger hätte ich nicht gezögert und da war ich noch nicht in meine Frau verliebt."

Adalind verdreht ihre Augen, „Themawechsel", schlägt sie ihrem Mann und dem Ehepaar Monroe von, „ich will heute nicht mehr an sie denken, der Abend gehört uns vieren und ich finde wir sollten das öfter tun, ausgehen." Sie erkennt an Rosalees Blick das sie Protest einlegen will, „ich rede hier von einem Abend Monat, das sollte doch möglich sein. Rosalee Bitte." Rosalee nickt nur und nimmt erneut einen Schluck Champagner, ihr Blick wandert zu Monroe das heißt meine Mom und meine Schwester kommen uns dann einmal im Monat besuchen." In Blick wandert zu Monroe, dem das nicht auszumachen scheint, „oder besser noch wir wechseln uns ab, mal kommt meine Familie und mal deine Eltern." Monroe der gerade ein Schluck Wasser trinken will , verschluckt sich vor Schreck dran, sein Blick sagt allen alles, aber noch bevor er protestieren kann, hört er Nick sagen. „Wisst ihr wie sehr wir euch beneiden, ihr habt eure Eltern noch, Adalind und ich würden Alles dafür geben wenn Kelly und Diana noch ihre Großeltern kennen lernen könnten", Nicks Blick wendet sich seine Frau zu, ihr Blick sagt ihm was anderes, „okay, meine Mom." Adalind streichelt Nick sanft über die Wange, „ich weiß nicht wie meine Mutter auf uns reagiert hätte, vielleicht sollte ich Drew auf die Suche nach meinem Dad ansetzen, vielleicht hat er ja mehr Interesse an seinen Enkelkindern als an seiner Tochter." Nick der bis jetzt angenommen hatte das Adalinds Dad verstorben war, findet die Idee nicht schlecht, „wusste die Dad das deine Mom ein Hexenbiest war." Nick sieht seine Frau mit erwartungsvollen Blick an. Adalind nickt, „er ist ein Zauberbiest, ich stelle mir gerade seine Reaktion vor wenn er erfährt das seine Tochter mit einem Grimm verheiratet ist." Nick zuckt zusammen, er hatte nicht erwartet das sein Schwiegervater ein Zauberbiest ist, „ich dachte er ist ein Mensch." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „ich bin ein volles Hexenbiest, hast du in den letzten Jahren als Grimm nichts dazu gelernt." Nick grinst nur, was ihm vergeht als er von Monroe wissen will wann er es Hank und Wue erzählen will, „was ist mit Trubel, weiß sie es schon."

Adalind nickt, „sie ist seine Cousine, wir haben es ihr heute erzählt." Nick schmunzelt, „sie war total geschockt, sie hat sich für uns gefreut, sie war auch der Meinung das wir es Eve nicht unbedingt erzählen sollten, denn sie spürt auch das Juliette, wieder an die Oberfläche kommt und sie will erst mit ihr reden und ihr auf den Zahn fühlen." Adalind lächelt, „Nick will, es Hank und Wue morgen früh erzählen sie sollten heute Abend dabei sein, aber sie haben beide Verabredungen, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das Wue und Holly in 2 Monaten heiraten, dabei war ihr Start in ihre Beziehung auch etwas ungewöhnlich." Rosalee schmunzelt, ‚sie ist eine tolle Frau und akzeptiert Wue wie er ist, obwohl sie Angst hat das sich die Krankheit auf ihre Kinder übertragen kann." Rosalee nickt, „aber vielleicht ist Diana ja wirklich auf was gestoßen, du kennst sie, Diana hat Blut geleckt sie will jetzt unbedingt wissen wie Wue sich anstecken konnte." Nick kann weder seiner Frau noch seiner besten Freundin wiedersprechen, „sie ist einmalig, wie ihre Mom." Adalind legt ihren Kopf nach links und lächelt, dieses Lächeln was Nick so sehr an ihr liebt, „danke für das Kompliment, aber so schlau wie sie war ich mit 9 Jahren nicht, aber es macht soviel Spaß ihr all diese Dinge beizubringen." Rosalee nickt zustimmend, „ich würde zu gern mal einen Blick in ihr Zaubertränke Buch werfen." Das würden sie alle vier gern mache, aber Diana hatte es so verzaubert das nur sie es lesen konnte, „sie weiß wo ihre Grenzen sind und das Sean, Adalind und ich an einem Strang ziehen, zeigt ihr das wir es ernst meinen."

„Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen und ich bin sehr stolz auf sie", Nick schaut zu Adalind, „ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf unsere Tochter, ob sie wieder einen Miniaturausgabe von dir aussieht." Adalind sieht ihre Augenbraue hoch, „wer sagt denn das wir ein Mädchen bekommen." Nick zeigt auf sich selbst, „ich wollte immer einen Sohn und eine Tochter, jetzt werden es halt 2 Töchter sein und ein Sohn." Monroe grinst nur, „Töchter sind was tolles, besonders wenn Sie wie ihre Mütter aussehen und du ihnen keinen Wunsch abschlagen kannst." Nick versteht was Monroe meint, er hebt sein Glas hoch, „auf unsre tollen Kinder und Ehefrauen, ohne die wir nicht die wären die wir sind. Es wird noch ein toller Abend, bis Monroe ihn erneut daran erinnert das er noch Wue und Hank von seiner Hochzeit erzählen soll…

lob Lob und Kritik ihr wisst wie es geht 😍 😍


End file.
